New Recruits
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: When Dr. Eggman and Slade team up, the Teen Titans join up with 5 hedgehog heroes to stop them from destroying Jump City. After that, the hedgehog stay at Titan's Tower for more misadventures with the Titans. (Poor summary, but R&R)
1. Polude

Prolude

* * *

_This story came from a flashback.  
I was randomly channel surfing with my sister because we were bored. When we came across the Boomerang channel, we saw the Teen Titans. We watched the episode and during I felt like I was 6 (I am 15).  
Now, after a computer glitch, I was able to fix this up.  
Now, onto to the story.  
I only own Blade and the storyline._

* * *

At a random base.

BOOM!

5 mobians, animal/human lifeforms, all hedgehogs, were running through a base (1 flying). The blue one curled into a ball and accelerated through a couple of robots similar to eggs. The brown one used two katana-like swords and cut two in half. The green one threw a energy sphere, after shouting, "CHAOS...LANCE!" and destroyed a robot. A white one, who was the one flying, threw a weaker sphere, but without saying anything. And a dark red one with a white sleeveless hoodie created a dark red sword of energy and phased through a few robots.

The names, from first mentioned to last, are Sonic, Blade, Glimpse, Meteor, and Aura.

Finally, the reached the spot at which the were needed. A fat, tall man with an egg-shaped body and legs that are 5-feet tall sat on a levitating machine that litterally WAS a mechanical egg.

This man laughed like Santa Clause. "OH ho ho, why isn't it Sonic and his 4 new friends. What a surprise to see you!"

Sonic just sighed. "Seriously Egghead, this was the 21st time in the week you tried to take over the world and sent an ultimatum. Why are you doing this?"

"Well, Sonic, its jus..." And suddenly, Egghead DISAPPEARED.

No random noises, no special effects, just simply disappeared. All mobians took a while to process this.

"Well...that was random." Blade remarked.

"I don't know if this is an illusion," Glimpse added, "But if it is, Eggman is getting us very good."

"I don't think it is." Aura said. "I'm not picking up his aura here nor within a 100 mile radius of this base.

"I don't think this is a machine." Meteor added. "So, get the emeralds."

"Get the emeralds." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Earlier, at a faraway planet.

A human, dressed in black riot uniform with a neck cover and mask that is black on the right side and is tan with an eye socket on the left, was watching a screen of Eggman in earlier attempts, like the first Sonic the Hedgehog game, Sonic 06, Sonic Colors, SonicX, ect.

He then muttered, in a murderer's voice, "Dr. Robotnik. Son you and I will conquer Jump City, and then Mobius. With my patience and your persistence, we will be unstopable."

"Not if we can help it, Slade!"

Slade turned around, and met 5 different humans. The first had a red shirt with green short sleeves. He had black spikey hair and a white eye-mask with black outlines. He also has geen gloves that covered his forearms and green tights with a black utilety belt and combat boots. The second was a red-head girl with green eyes (when I say she has green eyes, I mean her whole eyes are green) and purple skin-tight skirt and shirt with an alien jewel on it, as well as forearm covering fingerless gloves with the same type of jewels. The third was simply a large, buff thing thats half african american human and half blue robot. The fourth had voilet irises and wore a black leotard that only showed her legs, and fingeres, and head. The back hands of her leotard had spherical, perfectly round gems. She also had a belt which was basically made of these gems. She also wore indigo ankle-high boots and an indigo cloak-with-hood, conjoined with that same gem. The fifth had green skin and irises. He wore grey gloves and black boots and grey belt, and a black suit that had a purple line down the middle covering 75% of the suit.

"Why, isn't it Robin and the Teen Titans." Slade simply said coldly. "Unfortunately, you are too late." Slade took out a button.

The red-shirted guy tried to aeriel-kick him, but when Slade pressed the button, Slade disappeared.

No random noises, no special effects, just simply disappeared.

The red-shirt guy, now known as Robin, landed in a crouch where Slade used to be.

The red-head levitated towardss him. "Friend Robin, how did he disappeared?"

Robin just spoke, didn't move, "I dunno, Starfire. Cyborg, does..." Robin stood up and turned to the half-robot, who was looking at his forearm.

"Scanners aren't picking up anything Slade related in the planet." The half-robot, Cyborg, said.

"Only two possible reasons," the green skinned guy said. "Either Slade turned on a cloaking device that somehow hides from Cyborgs scanners, or..." He began speaking in a voice in which a dad tells scary stories, "He teleported to another dimension." He put extra drag on dimension.

The cloaked one simply said in monotone, "Beast Boy's could actually be right, someone wake me up from this horrifying dream."

The green skinned guy, Beast Boy, gave a glare at the cloaked girl.

"Actually, I updated my scanners this morning. I don't think Slade had enough time to find out I updated my systems." Cyborg stated.

"Raven, could you do a scan on some near-by dimensions to see if Slade is in them?" Robin asked the cloaked girl, Raven.

"Even if I wanted to, It would take all my energy to transport myself to the nearest 'pocket' dimension. I would have to release an emotion." Raven replied monotonely.

Robin gave a "damn it" sigh, and walked over to the computer. He not only saw Eggman, but our 5 mobian heroes.

"Whatever he went, it is probably related to this man," Robin pointed to Eggman, "and these five creatures, who seem to be stopping the man from whatever he was doing." Robin said, pointing at the 5 heroes.

"Raven, can you please summon these animals here?" Robin asked.

Raven glanced at the computer screens for a minute. Her eyes then started glowing all white, she then said,

"Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!"

* * *

Earlier, in a dimension that is unexistantly existant.

"...t I a...wait a minute, where am I?" Eggman said, finding out that the envirement suddenly changed from his random base to a plane of something.

"Your in a pocket dimension." A cold, murderous voice said.

Eggman turned around nd found Slade standing 5 yards away but in front of him.

"My name is Slade, Dr. Robotnik."

Eggman, slightly creeped out, said, "I don't use that name anymore, and what do you want, why am I here?"

Slade took no time to answer. "Patience, Doctor. You are going to need it to succeed in not only defeating but killing Sonic the hedgehog. Plus, I am going to need you persistence to destroy the Teen Titans."

Eggman became willing at the mention of "killing Sonic." "Yes, I would like that rodent dead, but what is this talk about patience and persistence? Who are the Teen Titans?"

Again, Slade took no time to answer. "Patience, Doctor, you will become quite aquianted of them. For now, join me." After that, Slade pressed a button.

* * *

_Cliffhangers, ohhhh!  
I finally got this up. UUGGHH!  
Well, nothing else really.  
Oh, NO OTHER OCS!  
Thank you, and peace!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chp. 1-New Alliances.

* * *

_I don't own anything except Blade and the storyline._

* * *

One second, Sonic and Blade were juggling two chaos emeralds each with protests from Glimpse, Aura, and Meteor.

The next second, a black wormhole opens up from underneath them and they fall.

The next second, they all faceplant, except for Glimpse and Meteor, on cold hard metal. The heroes then look ahead of them, and saw a cloaked figure that we know as Raven standing in front of them, arms outsretched and eyes all white. Her eyes turned back to normal and she hid her arms in her cloak, and she walked back into 4 other humans.

Blade was the first to speak, "Alright, first of all, where the hell are we? Second of all, who the hell are you 5? Third of all, why is that guy GREEN!?" Blade pointed to Beast Boy (not knowing who he is of course).

Robin sighed. "Well, he can tell you later. Right now we need to keep introductions short. I'm Robin, this is Starfire..."

"Hello, new friends!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin continued. "This is Cyborg..."

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg randomly yelled.

"This is Raven..."

Raven just waved.

"And this is Beast Boy."

Beast Boy shook all of the hedgehog's hands saying, "Sup." for each.

Sonic cleared his throat. "Well, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He gave his signature pose of a smirk and a thumbs up. "These are my friends. There's Blade..."

"Hello." Blade said hesitantly.

"This is Glimpse..."

"Hmph." Glimpse pouted.

"This is Aura..."

"Nice to meet you."

"And this is Meteor."

Meteor waved, "Hello." he also said.

Robin stepped foward. "Now that introductions are over," he stated, "We have to find somebody. But Cy's Life scanners are only picking up us."

Aura continued, "I agree. Other than your auras I can only see my friend's auras."

Raven and Robin raised an eyebrow. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all got surrounded by imaginary question marks. "Other than our what?" they all asked in unison.

Aura explained. "You see, I have a power that allows me to sense an individual's Aura from afar and I can see their emotions."

"Just like Raven." Robin connected. After those three words, Blade ran up to the cloaked girl and shouted, "YOU CAN TOO!?"

Raven sighed and spoke to the hedgehogs for the first time, in her usual monotone, "Yes. I am an empath, so I can sense another's emotions as easy as sending you to another dimension if you annoy me." she added non-chalently.

Judging that she transported him and his friends to this place, Blade backed up.

Aura however, was interested as ever, wouldn't you be if you found out that someone else has powers just like yours?

"Can you use your aura to attack, Raven?" Aura asked.

"You can say that." she replied. "I call it my soul-self. My powers are driven on emotions. They happier, sadder, angrier, or more passionate I become, the more powerful my powers become. However, the more powerful they become, the harder to control they become, occasionally turning itself 'on.'"

Aura nodded. "Interesting, so your forced to stay emotionless?"

"Yes." Raven nodded.

Robin got in the way, "As I was saying..." he exclaimed. "We are looking for someone, two people in fact. The first one you will find hard to kill. The second one you might know if you look at the screen."

All the hedgehogs do. They see...Dr. Eggman.

"Alright, I thought Egghead was creepy, but this other guy spying on him, that just doubles the creepy." Sonic said.

"This other guy is most likely our version of your 'Egghead,' Slade." Robin explained, gritting his teeth on the name.

"Last time we saw him," Raven said, "Robin was going to shove his boot into his mask."

"Then he disappeared." Cyborg said. "From the naked eye and my Bioscanners." From that moment, Cyborg's arm started to beep. "Hang on." He said checking out his forearm. "Got a hit on Slade," Cyborg exclaimed, "But I also have another read."

"Where are they?!" Robin exclaimed.

"50 miles North-West-South-North, 10 miles below." Cyborg answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, 50 miles North-West-South-North and 10 miles below...

"So, this is you other base?" Eggman asked Slade.

"It is Eggman. You asked that 15 times already." Slade answered.

Eggman looked at the windows and saw that there was bright orange liquid flowing out. He asked what this was.

"That is lava, Eggman. We are currently on the border of the crust." Slade answered. "That's why there's air conditioning here."

'And it's air conditioning that can beat White Acropolis in coldest air.' Eggman thought. "So why am I here?"

"Easy, your going to set up a trap with my androids." Slade said. "So when the Teen Titans get here, they will fall into a trap. Then, they will DIE!"

Slade started to laugh evily, then Eggman started to chuckle. Then they both started to laugh evily.

* * *

_Dun dun DUUUUUNNN!  
Like I said, no more ocs. Sorry, Shadow lover.  
However, peace!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chp. 2-Slade vs Hedgehogs, Eggman vs Titans

* * *

_Before I begin, some things I would like to get down.  
If your oc is in this, and you would like to make a pairing, (example AuraXRaven) just post so in the reviews. The way I am going to judge it, no one will ever know!  
Now, I only own Blade and the storyline._

* * *

Our heroes are seen surrounded by dirt.

"Cyborg, just a mile that way and we will be on top of them?" Robin asked, pointing Westish.

"Yes Robin." Cyborg agreed. "But how are we going to get there with this dirt in the way?"

Aura and Raven stepped up. "Leave it to me." They both said, relizing they both said it at the same time.

Robin scratched his chin. "Okay, but be careful, you two." 'This could help me judge their skills.' Robin thought.

The red hedgehog and cloaked teen stood in front of the dirt wall, side by side, and then raised there hands, charging something up. Then they shouted,

"Azarath Metrion **ZYNTHOS!**"

**"AURA BLAST CANON!"**

A dark red beam shot out of Aura's hands, and a black beam shot out of Raven's hands, both hitting a concentrated spot. While dirt was being separated, the duo started to walk foward along with there beams, then the rest followed suit.

Eventually they got to the door. The duo stopped their beams, Aura strained by the half-hour long duration.

Robin got out a lockpick to manually pick the lock, when Blade stopped him.

"I think I can handle this. Besides, you should all check out the amazing Blade!" Blade said.

"Great, now we have another Beast Boy." Raven murmured.

Robin sighed and let Blade attempt to pick the lock, but Blade did nothing of the matter. He took a deep breath, and...

**"FUS RO DAH!"**

The doors swung open as if a train hit them, which is accurate.

All the Titans', except for Raven's, eyes widened so they covered 90% of their heads, after a few seconds, they returned back to normal.

"No need to thank." Blade said in a bragger's tone.

"Showoff." Meteor said under his breath.

"Alright guys, we should split up. Titans will go right, hedgehogs will go left. GO!" Robin declared, and the groups separated.

* * *

After about an hour, Slade jumped out of a hidden place and in front of our hedgehog heroes.

"Well, look what we have here." He said. "5 hedgehogs. I believe you want to defeat me. However, you will find that most difficult."

"Most difficult this!" Sonic jumped towards Slade and tried to do a kicking combo in midair on him, but with no avail, Slade dodged each one as if it was as easy pouring cereal.

Slade then grabbed Sonic's leg and threw him at a wall, but to his surprise, Sonic flipped and bounced off the wall with his feet, flipped again, and kicked Slade in the stomach. Sonic then pushed off, making Slade fall on the ground, and then used a homing attack to finish him. But Slade grabbed him while he was spinning, stood up, and drop kicked him into the wall.

Blade then gave a battle cry and charged towards Slade, swords out. When Blade tried to hack or slash at him, Slade would always dodge, even the lunge. On the lunge, however, Slade would grab Blade's arm and twist it. Blade gave an 'ow' of annoyance and pain, but twisted his body and kicked Slade in the face, making him let go. Slade, annoyed, pulled out an energy pistol and shot Blade. Blade started to jump around like he was being electrocuted (which he was).

Glimpse then shouted, **"CHAOS LACE!" **and a bigger and badder version of the chaos spear shot out of his hands. Slade fired his pistol at the projectile, creating a smoke screen. Glimpse used this to his advantage and jumped through it and attack Slade's arm, disarming him. Glimpse then summoned his sword.

"Nice party trick," Slade commented. "Unfortunately, I also have party tricks." Slade pulled out another pistol and shot Glimpse, electrocuting him as well.

Meteor flew p in the air and charged a red beam, shouting **"METEORITE BEAM!" **a red beam fired upon Slade. However, Slade rolled out of the way. Meteor was about to turn his beam, but Slade fired his pistol. Luckily, Meteor stopped his beam and backflipped in the air, matrix-dodging the pistol ammo. Unfortunately, Slade fired yet another shot right after the first one, the second one hitting Meteor in the face, who fell to the ground.

Aura formed an Aura Blade in his hands and shot the pistol with an Aura shere, destroying it and causing pain to Slade's hand. Aura then started to charge a spin dash while surrounding himself with Aura, then shouting, **"AURA SPIN SLICE!" **and shot foward.

Slade rolled out of the way to be met by a red shoe to the face by Sonic. He stood up and found he was flanked by all of the hedgehogs.

"We will meet again, hedgehogs." He said as he used a smoke grenade to disappear, and choke the crew. When the smoke cleared, Slade was gone.

* * *

While the hedgehogs were fighting Slade, the Titans got used to knowing Eggman's Eggpawns.

A green mammoth slammed a dozen into the wall, destroying them, then morphed back into the green Beast Boy. "These bots are softer than pillows." He commented.

"But they are annoyingly persistant!" Starfire exclaimed as green lazers shot out of her eyes.

"And the numbers are huge!" Cyborg yelled as he was using his lazer canon. "It seems ten troops replace one broken one every second!"

Robin was jumping on each robots heads, throwing miniature grenades constantly, then using his staff once in a while.

Raven picked up a very large gear with her powers and threw it into a crowd of robots. After an hour, the hedgehogs came to professionally destroy all the robots withen three seconds. Sonic then said, "Eggman will be captured in three, two, one." Sonic said, counting down on his fingers, as he got to one, Aura is seen carrying an unconcious Eggman. "Do whatever you wnat with him." Said Aura.

Eggman was put into a car, where he met a very creepy fat lady who offered him pie.

* * *

Soon, at Titans Tower...

"You guys proved to be an advantage in battle, as well as great allies." Robin declared to the hedgehogs. "For that, you 5 are now officially Teen Titans!" He then handed each of them a communicater with a T on the front.

"Thanks." Sonic said, "But I don't suppose you have spare rooms."

"We have one, but it is being 'used.'" Beast Boy said, bringing painful memories in which only Aura noticed. Aura wondered why those words spiked up his sadness levels.

"We can share rooms," Robin said, "Unless Raven says no, which is very likely."

"Actually," Raven said, taking a sip of tea, "I don't mind Aura being in my room."

"Okay." Robin said. "I'll take Blade then."

"I'll take Meteor!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I want Glimpse!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I guess I have Sonic." Cyborg said while wolfing down a very large burger.

"So its settled then." Blade declared.

* * *

_I say that was a good chapter.  
Thanks guys, and remember to Review, Favorite, and..._

Slade: Hello author.

_WOW! Where did you come from?_

Slade: I'm staying here so the Titans won't find me.

_WOW wow wow wow, no!_

Slade: Yes.

_Reviewers, review for the residence of Slade. Please review him to go._

Slade: Please review me to stay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chp. 3- The Teen Titan Stankball League

* * *

Slade: Thank you for letting me stay.

_I am not hqppy at that._

Slade: Oh, calm down. I am just staying here to hide from the Titans.

_Whatever, so I chose the couples to be in the story. Anyway, on to the story.  
__I only own Blade and the storyline._

* * *

It was morning, and in Raven's room (Now Raven's and Aura's room) Raven started her first of many meditations.

The muttering of her matra confused Aura, so he asked, "What are you doing?"

Although a little annoyed of him distracting her, she calmed down and said simply, "I'm meditating."

Aura then replied, "Okay, but why?"

"It's necessary for my powers to be at full strength. It also helps me focus." Raven said, going back into her meditation phase.

Aura decided to go get breakfast, so he left the room. However halfway through the course, he was met by a smiling Beast Boy, Cyborg, Blade, and Sonic.

Aura sighed, "What do you four want?"

Suddenly, the hallway transformed into a commercial illusionally and just for the readers, "We want you to take advantage of this once in a lifetime offer!" Blade proposed.

"The fastest growing sport in America!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"The one, the only..." Sonic said.

Then the commercial left and the four appeared on stage, Beast Boy holding a ball consisting entirely on gym socks that haven't been washed in years.

"STANKBALL!" they all yelled. The two hedgehogs and Cyborg sniffed it and fainted. Beast Boy held up a scoreboard, and proposed, "Can you be our scorekeeper?"

Aura sighed. "Fine. I will need to know who's the ref though."

"Beast Boy scratched his head nervously, "We were gonna make Raven ref." He said as if it were a question.

Aura chuckled at this. "Yeah, good luck with that." He then walked to the kitchen.

* * *

5 hours later.

Aura sat at a gym spectator table and examined notes. (A/N: Since I feel too lazy to search a wiki for how Stankball is played, I am going to use my imagination.) "Alright," Aura said. "That sign means 2 points Home, that sign means 1 point Home, that sign means 2 points Away, and that sign means 1 point Away."

The referee walked to the table because she had to tell the scorekeeper about the rules, again.

Aura saw her, and questioned, "Raven?"

It was Raven, but her cloak has been colored to look like a ref's cloak. She said, "I know, I look like a zebra."

"How did they get you to get into that thing?" Aura asked.

"Well," Raven said.

* * *

Flashback.

Beast Boy was banging on the door to Raven's room.

Eventually, Raven opened it, annoyed. "What do you want BB." Raven asked.

Beast Boy pulled out a white cloak with a bunch of stripes. "Time to be ref!"

Raven sighed. "One, I'm not putting that on. Two, you never bothered to ask."

"Oh, but I don't have to ask. Don't you remember our deal, Rae?"

* * *

Flashback within a Flashback.

In a tunnel, Beast Boy was talking to Raven.

"So, this Aura dude." Beast Boy said. "I see he has powers just like yours."

"Cut to the chase BB." Raven simply said.

"I bet you he is gonna live in you room."

Raven let out a ha, but it was very grey. "Your mind is very wierd, BB."

"If you do let him in your room, your gonna have to be a stankball ref again."

"Your on."

* * *

Back to the original Flashback.

"Oh." Raven simply said.

Beast Boy threw her the cloak. "You got 5 hours."

* * *

Back to now.

"You don't want to know." Raven ended her reply.

She walked to the middle of the court and pulled out a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." She said as exitedly as she could. "I bring you, the Teen Titan Stankball League. At Home, its the Cyberblades."

Out of a tunnel, Blade and Cyborg started 70's dancing to thier side of the court, both wearing blue shorts and jerseys with grey outlines, numbers, and letters.

"And over at Away, it's the Sonic Beasts."

Beast Boy and Sonic came out of the tunnel this time, this time wearing jerseys and shorts that look like a combination of blue and green, with black outlines marking the letters and numbers.

Raven put the "stankball" in the middle of the court and blew the whistle, marking the beginning of the game.

Sonic and Blade tied to get the ball because of their similar speeds. Because Blade was stronger, he pried the ball from Sonic and tried to peg him with it, but Sonic dodged it at the last second. The ball rolled to Beast Boy, who passed it to Sonic. Sonic used his speed to zoom all over his side of the court in a blur for 5 seconds, then launched the ball. Unfortunately, Cyborg used his trackers to figure out when he was going to throw, and caught it with ease, giving his team a point. He then gave a battle cry and chucked it at Beast Boy, but Beast Boy transformed into and octopus and caught it with his arms, giving his team a point.

At the end of the period that was supposed to be the only, the score was 19-19, which means its time to go to the lightning round. The two teams took a 5 minute break to discuss strategy, and Cyborg and Beast Boy went up to the center of the court. At the sound of the whistle Cyborg grabbed at the ball, but Beast Boy transformed into a planetary strength beast he found when trying to find Starfire (A/N: In Tranformation. The Creature was my idea, but I will give you lazy readers the chance to use your imagination.) and also grabbed at the ball. Trying to use all thier strength, they tried to pry the ball out of the other's hands, the hedgehogs cheering them on. In the end, Beast Boy won, because Cyborg reached 100%, and passed it to Sonic. Sonic then used his speed to get behind Cyborg and peg his back.

"And that's the game folks." Raven said in a semi-excited way. "The score is Sonic Beasts, 20, the Cyberblades, 19. Thank you for watching. If you want to join the league, feel free to sign up at the score keeper's table."

There was 3 new teams then, the Starrocks (Starfire and Meteor) the Chaos Falcons (Robin and Glimpse) and the Aura Ravens (Raven and Aura).

* * *

Slade: This is how the Titans spend thier free time, playing a made-up game?

_Hey!, If stankball was at my school, I would play!_

Slade: I would pass out if I smelled that ball. I don't see why you can't.

_Have you smelled my sister? Despite being cute, she's always coming home smelling worse than sardines. Anyway, that's all for now. Peace!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chp. 4-Mad Mod and the Hedgehogs

* * *

_I only own Blade and the storyline._

* * *

Blade woke up in a room he did not recognized, in a chair that looks vintage, and was held by metal bracelets around his ankles.

Glimpse, Aura, and Meteor woke up in the same room, in the same type of chair, but was held by a white energy ring each.

Sonic had the same fate, but he was held by the stuff that held Blade.

"What the hell?" Blade asked to no one in particular.

"Where are we?" Aura asked.

"Well now, your in school, my hedgies!" A voice said.

The mobians looked at the speaker, and saw a red-head male, with glasses, white tights, shiny black shoes, and a shirt with the British flag on it. He held a cane with a red jewel at the top. He slid down a stairwell rail and landed in front of Sonic.

"The Titans got you an improper education." He added weirdly. "Stoppin' crime and all, but Mad Mod will change that indefinitely!"

"Fuck you." Meteor spoke annoyed.

Mad Mod walked up too him and smacked him with his cane, which ironically sounded like a bell ringing. "Now Meteor, inappropriate language is strongly accepted for being a villain, but you shouldn't talk back to your teacher. But otherwise," Mad Mod stuffed a cookie in Meteor's mouth. "Have a biscuit for the already A+ on English Language Arts."

"I don't care if I'm not Robin, but Titans, move!" Glimpse yelled already trying to create a tiny chaos blast, but the ring around him cancelled his ability to channel chaos energy. The rings seemed to also cancel out Meteor's meteorite energy and Aura's aura channeling. Blade and Sonic just couldn't break free of the bonds. Mad Mod laughed at their failing efforts. "It's no use, these are specially made chairs just for you five." He said.

"I don't know how," Sonic said, "But you are going down, har-" Sonic's sentence was interrupted by a school bell ringing.

"Time for class, my hedgies." Mad Mod said, then pressed a ruby on his cane.

Hatchways opened and each hedgehog fell in one.

* * *

Blade fell in what looked like a chemistry class. He looked forward, and saw a diagram of the periodic table.

Mad Mod's voice came on the intercom. "Hope your ready, hedgie, because it's time for 'A Science Semester in 1 day'! First block, as you can tell, chemistry."

"Yeah, teacher," Blade started in his sarcastic tone, "May I use the bathroom?"

Mad Mod's voice didn't change it's tone, "First of all, it's called the loo. Second of all, I don't give any loo breaks."

'Well, there goes that idea.' Blade thought. He looked around the room, only to see one exit, on the complete opposite corner.

"Now, attention class!" Mad Mod's voice said. As if on cue, a wooded hand grabbed Blade's head and forced him to look at the table. "Let's review Moddie's version of a periodic table!" The diagram swirled into an array of spirals. Blade tried to close his eyes, but the hand was prevailing. Right when Blade's eyes was copying the swirls, he shouted, **"DINOK KAAG NIIV!" **and a black energy ball emitted out of Blade's mouth and exploded on the spiraling display. After Blade shook his head into focus, Mad Mod's voice came into the intercom. "That's major property damage, hedgie, now your gonna pay for it." The veils filled with chemical liquid started to bubble up, and overload the glasses. There's, releasing the acid, melting anything wooden. Blade bounced his chair so it was facing the exit, and shouted, **"WULD NAH KEST!" **and shot forward through the door. Once out, he spiraled 180 degrees and slammed the chair's back and slid, but before that, kicked the door closed.

* * *

He ended up sliding in front of Aura, who was standing up, looking down on Blade.

After processing what he was seeing, Blade asked, "Mind helping me?" Aura formed a pointy Aura Blade and picked the locks of the bracelets. Blade, after rubbing his wrists, put his hands next to his head on both sides, rocked his feet back, and pushed up, launching himself up, and then crushed the chair.

"What happened in there?" Aura asked.

"A very messed up chemistry class with a very hypnotic periodic table." Blade explained nonchalantly. "What did you go through?"

Aura unzipped his hoodie and opened it up. The black shirt ended up being a "moddies" PE shirt, with "Aura" written in a kindergartner's handwriting where the name goes. "Gym." He simply said. He zipped his hoodie back up. "We gotta be careful, this Mad Mod guy seemed to fill this 'school' up with I don't know how many booby traps." Just then, several robots dressed like Royal guards of Britian and armed with a form of musket surrounded the two, and aimed.

"Way to go Aura," Blade said with face of sarcasm, "You just had to jinx us. JUMP!" The two did, and the guards fired, but the ammo crossed over and hit the guards instead, electrocuting them. The two landed on there feet. "Next time Blade," Aura said, "I suggest less sarcasm if you want to keep you aura."

"Damn, mister serious." Blade said rolling his eyes.

Before Aura could react, he silenced two familiar auras nearby, he chuckled. "I think I found the other three. Come on."

* * *

Blade and Aura continued walking down the hallway, when suddenly,

"RRRAAAHHH!" Two figures came around the corner and ambushed them, one holding a sword, and another holding a type of energy. Blade drew his swords and parried with the one with the sword, to find it was Glimpse, and Aura summoned Aura to his hands and aimed it at the other, to find it was Meteor.

All four calmed and sheathed/teleport/calmed their swords/energies away. "I swear to god, this place gets crazier and crazier." Meteor stated. "First, the brit tries to make me his pet, then he tries to put me in Astronomy 101!"

"Mad Mod has to learn the meaning of 'new books.'" Glimpse joked rather seriously.

"Tell me about it," Blade stated, "Moddie's periodic table is too confusing for my mind."

"What happened to you, Aura?" Meteor asked.

Aura did the exact same thing he did when he was experiencing his encounter with Moddie.

"Hey, where's Sonic?" Blade asked.

A groan was heard, and the four looked down. Sonic was crawling on the ground, but his eyes were filled with spirals.

"Mad Mod's hypno-screens." Glimpse said. "We tried everything."

Blade suddenly grinned. "Did you try this?" He picked Sonic's head up nonchalantly and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Sonic, Amy's got your e-mail."

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Sonic yelled, coming back to normal. Blade fell on the ground laughing. Sonic stood up and looked at where he was.

"Uh..." Sonic said. "How did I get here and why am I covered in saliva?"

* * *

Suddenly, a hatchway opened, making the hedgehog's fall. When they hit land, they looked up to see they are back where they started.

Mad Mod can be seen at the top flight of stairs. "I'm so disappointed in you 5. You all got failing grades!" He yelled. "For that, you will all repeat class!"

Robot guards started filling out of a wall, which was now consumed in a new pattern of spirals, which immediately hypnotized Sonic.

The rest though got right to fighting. Blade told Aura to do that new impersonation trick on Sonic. Aura got into Sonic's ear and summoned another person's aura into his vocal cords. When he spoke the following sentence, he sounded like Amy Rose.

"HI SONIC!"

"AMY!" Sonic yelled by the recognition of the voice. But saw that the rest of the hedgehogs are battling now. He got into a ball and light-sped dashed through 5 robots, then proceed to homing attack them.

Aura transformed into his guardian form and blasted a squadron of robots with a grenade of aura. Then, he spotted a large concentration of them aiming a nuke at him. He gathered his Aura and yelled, **"AURA STORM!" **and waves of aura not only destroyed the soldiers, but also threw the nuke out side, because then, Aura saw sky. He flew up into the space in between and reverted back.

Glimpse was running around with Blade, both have swords out, slicing and dicing robots. Blade then stabbed two robots. "Hey Glimpse!" He yelled, "Let me try our new move!"

**(A/N: Read this Glimpse)**

Glimpse shouted, **"CHAOS LANCES!" **and fired a chaos lance from each hand at Blade's swords. The glances hit the swords, but instead of being deflected, the swords absorbed the energy, sparking them with electricity, and flowing them into Blade with only enough pain to make him grimace. He then faced a convenient line of guards, got ready to X-slash the air, and shouted, **"CHAOS SLASH!" **and performed the slash, chaos energy leaving his body and his swords, creating a "x" which destroyed all the guards in that line. More guards poured out and surrounded the two. "SWITCH!" Blade yelled. Glimpse tossed Blade his Chaos Blade and Blade tossed Glimpse his dual swords, both at which they caught. Blade charged his free hand in chaos energy and formed it into a dagger of sorts. "Time to test out my new party tricks." Blade said, then started slashing guards left and right, and threw his dagger at a guard. Glimpse charged the blades with chaos energy and jumped in the middle of a group of guards and started to spin, rings of chaos energy emitted and cut down the guards down to size. "I now know why Blade likes dual wielding."

Meteor flew up and turned super, and then charged a sphere as big as his body in mid-air. He then threw in down and it took out a platoon of guards. He then saw sky. "Guys, brace yourself!" Meteor yelled, covering himself with a shield, and making the surrounding sky red in color. He shouted, **"METEOR SHOWER!" **and meteors started to crush the ceiling. Eventually, the building collapsed upon itself.

The hedgehogs saw now a very tired Meteor and a blue sky, along with a clock tower.

"Hey, where's Aura?" Sonic asked after Glimpse and Blade ex hanged weapons.

Aura came back walking. In one hand he held an old man in a sweater, and in the other, a random Crystal.

"Glimpse, take us to the nearest jail, and then home." Aura said. After today, he decided to skip on asking to try Raven's tea.

* * *

_Well, there you have it._

Slade: Mad Mod is a good criminal choice author. I think you are starting to become like me.

_Next chapter, you are gonna be kicked back in! Anyways, peace!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chip. 5-Colors of Aura

* * *

_I open a portal and was holding Slade by the associated._

Slade: I don't see why you are doing this.

_It is because you creep me out Slade. Anyway, I only own Blade and the storyline. Well, I guess I will own the 5 Auras. You'll see._

* * *

After chapter 4, the hedgehogs return to the tower only to see Raven there.

"Oh, there you guys are." She said. "I knew you were out. But everyone had to believe Beast Boy and go into space."

The hedgehogs tilted their heads slightly. Raven continued, "He thought you five were abducted by aliens. But I want to ask you, what is that gem?"

Aura still held that gem from last chapter. "Heck if I knew." He gave it to Raven, who shivered at touch. "Whatever it is, It doesn't agree with me, here catch, think fast, whatever." She threw it to Blade.

* * *

Later in the main room, Raven was reading her book. However, she was finding it hard to concentrate with Blade and Sonic constantly tossing the crystal back and forth, under continuous protests from Aura, as well as Glimpse and Meteor trying "Immortal Carate IV."

After about some time, Blade chucked it at Aura, yelling, "Think fast!"

The Crystal bopped Aura's head, and suddenly it started glowing. "Huh?" Aura asked.

Then the Crystal suddenly absorbed Aura. Now, it was dark red, with Aura's eyes and mouth inside. He said, "God damn it." And the Crystal fell on the floor., shattering into 5 shards, all different colours.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned attention to the shards. They then somehow levitate and started swirling around so fast it gave a small wind. A light emitted from the shards, and shot out 5 copies of Aura, all had different colors of hoodie.

1 had a pink colored hoodie, one had an orange colored hoodie, another had a red colored hoodie (that one having dark form eyes for some reason), another had a dark green colored hoodie, and another had a light purple colored hoodie.

The hedgehogs stood in shock while Raven stood in confusion, sencing a large amount of one type of emotion in each copy. Soon, Blade said hesitantly, "Er...you okay...Auras."

Then, the Aura with the red hoodie ran up to Blade and hollered in his face, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS AROUND WITH THAT THING, DAMMIT!" And that Aura punched Blade so hard Blade hit the window, and fell. "Ow." Blade said.

The Aura with pink ran around the room, pretending to be an airplane. He passed Aura with green, who held a movie named "Wicked Scary," and said, "Hey guys, let's watch this movie! It says it is so scary, it is haunted!"

The Aura with purple somehow appeared next to Raven, who was on stairs, so they were eye-level, and said rather seductively, "I know something else that's scary," he then put his hand on the conveniently place wall and leaned on it in a flirtatious way, "scary sexy." He finished his sentence with a "purr," to which Raven grabbed a random fry pan with her powers and smacked the Aura with it. He flew right in front of the Aura with orange, who burned and fell asleep on the ground.

Raven walked up the stairs and to the group. "I think we accidentally separated Aura's 5 main parts of his personality." She said. "Purple is his passion, red is his rage, pink is his happiness, orange is his laziness, and green is his bravery."

"Oh, that is so cool!" Sonic exclaimed. "Just think about it, 5 Auras in combat!"

"Plus we will know exactly how each other is feeling, as well as himself." Glimpse said.

Suddenly, Rage held Blade in a household and started to punch him repeatedly, all to which Blade says ow.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Blade yelled, but Rage didn't seem to hear him.

"He's showing you how he feels about you," Raven said plainly. "He wants to punch you over and over again."

Suddenly, Passion came peeped his head from Raven's shoulder. "And I'm gonna show you how I feel about ya, darling." He then slapped Raven's butt, whom grabbed him with her powers and nearly strangled the emotion. Unbeknownst to the two, Blade and Happy recorded a video on Aura's phone, which Happy borrowed from Lazy, then posted it on Blade's newly created TubeYou channel.

Brave walked up suddenly to the computer and launched "REDNELS," **(A/N: Spell that name backwards, and you get the game at which made my English teacher laugh) .**

Suddenly the other Titans walked in to see 5 Auras, Lazy sleeping on the ground, Rage punching the scrap out of Blade again, Passion trying to kiss Raven, Brave still playing his game, and Happy eating cupcakes on the ceiling.

"Alright then," Robin asked, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what is going on," Cyborg declared, "This Aura is playing Rednels!"

"Dude, no one plays Rednels unless they are possessed!" Beast Boy declared!

Suddenly, Mr. Rednels, the villain in the game appeared out of no where. Cyborg and Beast Boy screeched in fear, while Brave just snorted. "Damn," he said, "That's the 47th time he killed me, almost got that last poster too!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws dropped, they were both trying to figure out why he wasn't scared.

Robin was trying to figure out why Passion was trying to kiss Raven.

Starfire was trying to figure out why Rage was punching Blade.

Raven finally pried Passion off, and marched off to her room, but not because she had to lock herself out, it was because she felt a new emotion coming back, and when she entered her meditation mirror, so did the Crystal shards (I forgot to mention that she put them in her pocket). Aura's emotions suddenly became lights, as well as strangely Blade (for Rage was still punching him) and Robin (who was trying to pry Happy off the ceiling).

* * *

Raven ventured forth into a lone place where when she pressed a stone button, all the new appearances into her mirror would appear, including new emotions.

She pressed the stone tablet, but not one, but 8 new people came. A copy of her in a cloak similar colored to Passion's hoodie, the 5 Aura emotions, Blade and Robin, both finished what was happening to them.

Blade, Robin, and Raven saw something that grossed them out, and it might gross you out, so get ready and don't complain I didn't warn ya.

Passion and the copy of Raven were making out!

The 3 had immense jaw drops.

Blade was the first to speak, "Well, That's something you don't see everyday. Now does anyone have bleach so I can un-see what I just saw?"

Another copy of Raven, but had a yellow cloak and glasses, walked towards the group, making a face of disturbance at the love scene, and walked towards the real Raven. "Hello Raven." It greeted.

"Knowledge," Raven said back to the copy, "Please don't tell me what I think I am seeing."

Knowledge gave a sigh. "Unfortunately, it is. Passion has come back Raven, and you can see whom it is you are passionate to."

Raven looked at Robin and Blade and gave them glares that said 'Leave us alone or you die.'

And Robin and Blade walked away.

* * *

1 large explanation later.

Raven, Blade, Robin, and surprisingly Aura came out of the mirror. Aura seemed unconscious though, and was. Raven though held Robin and Blade up by the throats with her powers, and whispered, "If you tell this to anyone, you are going into another dimension and staying there, and I will make sure it's horrible, got it?"

After gulping, the two nodded and left. Raven placed Aura on the mattress on which he was sleeping on. "I know we love each other, Aura." She said to him, though he did not hear. "But until I can control my emotions, I can't show it."

* * *

_I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Slade's gone, and will be back next chapter._


End file.
